


For Now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lyndon picks her new name.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Lyndon sniffles, rubbing her nose onto her new stuffed sheep as she crosses over another state line. 

The screaming stopped a few states ago, but whether it was the lullabies or sheer exhaustion, Lori cannot be sure. 

"Would you like a snack? How about some juice?" 

Their relationship is still too young for her to wipe her face, help her blow her nose or soothe her raw cheeks with ointment. 

Lyndon watches her, sniffing and clutching the sheep tighter. 

"Have you given them a name yet? You know, the sheep is yours? It was a gift." 

Reassured, her grip relaxes and the sheep goes limp. 

"Carter." 

"What a nice name. Mine is Janet."

For now.


End file.
